Kemosabe
by 1nvisible
Summary: Kemosabe. Wrong brother. It had haunted him his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This is my first story in the Lone Ranger universe. I've only seen the new Disney movie, so if I mess background stuff up, I am sincerely sorry. If it's really, really far from canon, then consider this AU. I apologize for any OOC-ness. This little idea has been floating around after watching it again last night. I hope you like it! This is a oneshot about the idea of 'Kemosabe'.**

* * *

_Kemosabe._ Wrong brother, according to Tonto. When John heard what it meant, he felt a deep-seated anger and frustration rise up in him and it was all he could do to stop himself from lashing out. He was never a violent man, but that word brought up a well of grief from his past.

All his life, that's what he heard from people. He was the wrong brother. His older brother, Dan, was the one everyone preferred. No one even tried to hide it. Dan, of course, tried to cheer up his little brother but John never listened. Eventually, he began to believe it, for if one hears something from many people enough times, they start to believe it themself.

The first times he had heard it, it had been an honest mistake from people. People would hear his last name and ask him things that were meant for Dan, before realizing that _oops_, this was the wrong brother. But as time went on, the mistakes were less intentional. When he beat Dan at anything, which was less likely but it did happen on occasion, he would hear the usual mutterings.

'The wrong brother won. It should've been Dan.'

When their father made sure he got a proper education, people were doubtful that he would ever amount to anything. When the two of them were together and introduced to anyone, they would shake Dan's hand firmly and eagerly, but would barely give John a second glance.

He knew why, of course. He was different from most people in the town. While other young boys his age would go out, playing cowboys and Indians, he would be found in a quiet little corner with a book. He was shy and reserved while his brother was outgoing and adventurous. People were attracted to Dan's winning and fearless personality, while John's introvertiveness usually caused them to skip past him like he was little more than the dust beneath their feet.

* * *

As they got older, John knew he had to get away. He began immersing himself in law books, for the strict rigidity of the law applied to every person, no matter who they were. It made them all equal, and for that he was grateful. Granted, he knew people twisted it for their own means, but he had little to no encounters with such people and therefore paid them little mind in his endeavors. He threw himself into his studies with new vigor, giving him a safe place to retreat to when he heard those dreaded words.

'Wrong brother'.

It finally reached its peak when he met Rebecca. He had never met anyone with such a sparkling personality that matched her beauty in every way. She was his light through the gloomy darkness and they grew close, closer than mere friends. Unfortunately, she also caught Dan's eye and people knew it. When Dan asked her to marry him, she confessed that her heart lay with John instead. People were appalled. She had fallen in love with the wrong brother. Eventually, John persuaded her to be with Dan. He was planning to leave, and she could stay and raise a family with Dan. Her reputation wouldn't be lowered and she could be happier with Dan than she ever could be with him. So she agreed, and they got married three months later.

This was what prompted him to finally leave to go to a prestigious law school. He could become a lawyer and finally be recognized for his own person, not just Dan's little brother. But as much as he tried to distance himself, he always felt the call to go back home. When he heard about the death of his parents, he finally realized how short life was. He knew going home would be painful for him, seeing Rebecca and Dan together, but he decided that no matter what happened, he would be with his brother again for it had been far too long since they had seen each other.

That ended in disaster, for he only had a brief period of time with Dan before he was killed. Tonto had made it clear to him that Dan should have been the one to survive. Things would have been far easier if John had died instead. He accepted that with silence, knowing it was true. A lot of things could have been avoided if Dan had been at Tonto's side. Even dead, Dan's influence continued to overshadow him.

Throughout their crazy adventure in chasing after Butch and his cronies, the words kept cropping up.

'Wrong brother, wrong brother, wrong, wrong, wrong.'

John felt those emotions from his childhood creep up again. He could never be good enough, no matter what he did. He didn't deserve the shiny star pinned to his coat or the excited whispers of a lone ranger wherever they went. He knew they believed he was Dan Reid, the great warrior. The one who tried to keep the peace between the Comanche and the railroad. If John had died instead, maybe Dan could have prevented the war and brutal killings that followed.

He even heard the words from Butch himself while they were on the train.

'Maybe I cut the wrong heart out.'

There it was again. The wrong one. He was _always_ the wrong one. It seemed so unfair that he had to endure such a label throughout his life. Just once, he wished he was the right one. That people would accept him for who he was, weaknesses and all.

* * *

At last, the moment came, but not the way he was expecting. He had expected crowds of people cheering for some great accomplishment, and a person in power telling him that yes, he was the right one. Instead, he was facing the woman he loved riding on a horse next to a hijacked train.

"Let me guess. Wrong brother?" he asked, echoing the words he had always heard.

"Not this time," she replied with a smirk and gave him a passionate kiss.

Not this time. This time, he was the right one. This time, he was not the wrong brother. Not _Kemosabe_.

* * *

**A/N: The End! I know some of those movie quotes aren't exactly right, but I couldn't remember what exactly they had said so I tweaked it a teensy bit. I just felt like, if that was me, always hearing that I was the wrong one, I wouldn't always take it so well. So maybe he was used to it, I don't know. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! I know I said this would be a oneshot, but I had a suggestion and I decided that it would be best to just make this a twofer. I welcome any and all ideas, for this story or a new one! Also, I can reply to reviews from the first chapter here. **

_**Book girl fan: **_**Glad you liked it! I don't have experience personally, but I know what it's like to have a friend like that.**

_**TadPole11: **_**Thanks for that awesomely long review. I am aware that Kemosabe does mean other things. But for the sake of the story, because it was from John's view, I made it seem like it only meant 'wrong brother'. But thanks for giving me that info about the word! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for that idea. It really had me thinking about a second part to this, so I hope you like it.**

_**Heraldtalia: **_**Glad you liked it! If I get more ideas for more stories, then more shall arrive**

**Okay, so the format for this might be a little bit different since it has more dialogue and it's kinda from both Tonto and John's point of view. I hope you like it! I tried to write it like how I think they would talk, but I'm not quite sure if it matches well enough.**

* * *

_Kemosabe_.

It echoed through both men's minds as Tonto and John rode side by side along an old, worn trail near a swiftly flowing stream that cut through the dry grass like a twisting snake. The word prompted different feelings in them both.

For John, it reflected feelings of bitterness and jealousy from his past and even now, in the present. Though he was the only living brother now, he still felt like he was the wrong choice. Hearing those words his whole life had convinced him that they were true. He had tried to overcome it, but with Tonto's continual address of 'Kemosabe', he knew it would never fully disappear.

For Tonto, it brought him memories of guilt. He could see in John's eyes the full effect of the word, even though he carefully hid any outward signs of his turmoil. It was true that he had, initially, believed that the Spirit Horse had chosen the wrong brother to bring back from the other side. But now, after getting a fuller sense of who John was, he began to realize that he was wrong. The horse had actually known what it was doing after all. At first, he appeared to be a weak warrior who had no idea what he was doing, and while that was largely true, Tonto was beginning to get a better grasp of the big picture. John was the type of man who would stick up for what he truly believed to be right. His sense of right and wrong was strong and pure, giving him courage to turn from the easy way of just accepting things and going along with what others were doing. Tonto knew he was doing his companion a great disservice by not letting the true meaning of 'Kemosabe' be known, and he realized that it was time to right that wrong.

"Stop, Kemosabe. Here we must rest. Let horses get water," he called out, leading his horse to the stream to drink. John led Silver to stand alongside Tonto's horse, and they both dismounted simultaneously. Tonto took a small metal cup from his saddlebag and dipped it into the stream. After taking a deep gulp, he passed it to John who nodded gratefully. By silent consent, they both sat on a cluster of boulders a little ways away from the horses.

"So where to next?" John asked, breaking the silence.

"We ride west, where sun meets earth," Tonto replied solemnly.

"And then?" the ranger prompted impatiently, fiddling with his mask again. Tonto shot him a disapproving look.

"Patience, Kemosabe, patience. Our path forward will be revealed, in time," he said, closing his eyes against the noon sun's glare. John muttered something under his breath and turned aside, dropping his hands from his face.

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you still consider me to be the wrong brother?" he asked suddenly, leaning forward. Tonto looked up, startled at the sudden change in subject that eerily reflected his own thoughts. He knew the fates were presenting him with an opportunity to make things right, and he took a deep breath.

"At one time, yes, I believed you were not the right choice. But the Spirits knew what they were doing. We are still here, yes?" he began, holding up a hand to cut off John's reply.

"You, listen. I have not been entirely truthful. Kemosabe… does not mean 'wrong brother'," he began, watching John's eyes widen slightly with hurt and hope mixing in a tight competition.

"I only told you that, because I was unsure of how far you would go. If you could stay strong under the meaning I had given you, you would be worthy of what it really means," Tonto explained quietly.

"What does it really mean, then?" John asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Tonto raised his head and looked him in the eye.

"Kemosabe, a word used often among my tribe, was to address good friends. In your tongue, it means 'faithful friend'. You have earned that title now," he answered.

John just stared at him, mind whirling with his thoughts. Here was a man who he had thought was like the rest of the people he knew, looking for his brother and having to settle with him instead. A man who would always expect to see another face where his features were. But instead… this man saw _him. _John Reid. Just John, not John, brother of Dan. He blinked, not expecting the sudden moisture to well up in his eyes. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well, I… I appreciate that. That means a lot, that you consider me that. I believe the feeling is mutual," he stated, nodding his head.

"This does not give you permission to address me that way. It is your title now," Tonto said firmly.

John chuckled quietly. "Of course, of course. But really… thank you," he murmured, his emotions clear in his voice. Tonto nodded and leaped to his feet, ending the moment.

"Enough chat! Time to chase the sun," he declared, striding towards their horses. After a moment's hesitation, John followed him. They quickly mounted their horses and rode towards the sun in the far distance.

This time, different emotions were going through their heads than had been there before. Happiness, gratitude, relief, to name but a few. Something in their relationship had changed at that point, a new layer of trust and friendship that hadn't been there before. It was a new beginning of sorts for both of them, and they would begin this new chapter together.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! I hope you guys liked it. I love hearing your comments and ideas about it, so don't hesitate to review! For now, this is a twofer but we'll see if it stays that way.**


End file.
